This invention relates to the packaging and dispersion of printed, typed or written information flyers, photographs, statistics, sales brochures and messages, and more particularly to the packaging and dispersion of real estate marketing flyers in a variety of outdoor scenarios.
Outdoor marketing and disseminating of printed, typed or written information often comprises of the hanging and/or mounting of an informational flyer/brochure dispenser to a marketing sign, post or other suitable outdoor location for the public dissemination of the information. Prior displays include partially transparent and non-transparent hard plastic construction including displays made from lexan, acrylic or corrugated polypropylene. These prior brochure displays tend to be, by the nature of their construction, relatively expensive, non-resistant to vandalism, difficult to store and transport, and virtually non-repairable when damaged. Prior displays make it difficult, if not impossible, to view the contents of the display from a distance from, say, a car window or on foot. To overcome the difficulties of the prior art, this invention utilizes a transparent plastic contents bag, preferably of clear, soft vinyl, for the display of the informational contents. Another negative characteristic of the prior art is that the contents of these displays are held loosely causing the sheet paper contents to become "dog-eared" and to otherwise droop and lose their shape. The design of the present invention holds the contents tightly and securely regardless of the content volume. The vinyl design of the present invention may contain properties that help block a majority of the ultra-violet sun rays that could damage the contents of the dispenser under certain circumstances.
The plastic contents bag is suitable for having an instructional message printed directly on it, or a label or sticker bearing instructional wording may be applied.
To give the plastic contents bag of the present invention adequate support and stability necessary for its intended purpose, a combination hanger/flap is formed from a single piece of corrugated polypropylene plastic. This hanger/flap provides the user with a variety of positions and attachment locations in which to attach the invention to a variety of outdoor locations. This hanger/flap also provides a permanent self-closing flap that seals out inclement weather and unwanted elements in the plastic contents storage bag. This hanger/flap is also suitable for having instructional messages displayed on it either by printing directly on its surface or applying a vinyl or mylar self-adhesive sticker on its surface. The corrugated polypropylene plastic hanger/flap can be manufactured in many different colors so as to encourage corporate user identification.